Jason Vorhees (Remake)
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the 2009 remake of the 1980 film Friday the 13th. He was portrayed by Derek Mears. History Friday the 13th Physically and mentally deformed Jason witnesses his mother get decapitated by a camp counselor after she attempted to kill everyone in sight. 30 years later, a group of teens (Wade, Richie, Mike, Whitney and Amanda) arrive at Camp Crystal Lake on a camping trip to find some marijuana that was planted in the woods. As Mike and Whitney explore the abandoned Crystal Lake camp, an adult Jason kills Mike, but he spares Whitney and decides to kidnap her because she resembles his mother at a young age. Six weeks later, Trent along with his girlfriend Jenna, his brother, Treston, and their friends Chelsea, Bree, Nolan, Chewie and Lawrence arrive at Trent's summer cabin on the shore of Crystal Lake. The group is unaware of the events that occurred a few weeks prior. Clay Miller arrives in town to search Crystal Lake for his sister Whitney, whom he believes to be alive. Clay eventually makes his way to Trent's cabin, where Jenna agrees to help him look for his sister on the other side of the lake. As Clay and Jenna search for clues, Jason kills Chelsea and Nolan, who are wake-boarding on the lake. Clay and Jenna reach the old Crystal Lake campgrounds, where they witness Jason hauling a dead body into one of the abandoned camp houses. Meanwhile, Chewie, Laurence and Bree party around where Chewie burns his lip he goes to a tool shed to get to get tools so he can fix a chair he broke. The pair run back to warn the others about Jason, who soon arrives and cuts the power to the cabin. After killing Chewie and Lawrence, who ventured outside the house, Jason sneaks inside the cabin and kills Bree. Trent, Clay, Jenna, and Treston escape the house, but Trent gets killed when he reaches the main road. Jason then chases Clay and Jenna back to the campgrounds, where Clay discovers Jason's lair and finds his sister chained to the wall. Clay frees her, and all three attempt to escape. The four find an exit, but Jenna is killed by Jason (who had just arrived) before she can get out. Jason comes after Clay, Whitney, and Treston. Treston runs into the forest never to be seen again. Then Whitney, by pretending to be Mrs. Voorhees, uses Jason's love and memory of his mother to distract him long enough to stab him in the chest with his own machete. Afterward, Clay and Whitney dump Jason's seemingly lifeless body into the lake. But before they can leave, Jason suddenly bursts through the wooden dock and grabs Whitney, most likely killing her. Halloween Horror Night A similar incarnation of Jason also makes what can be considered an appearance in Halloween Horror Night's Kill Jason Kill, which was a 2010 Orlando "ride" used to promote the first film. Acting as a haunted house type "ride", the spectators walk through the foggy woods of Camp Crystal Lake before entering Jason's shack and exiting out of his sewer like under tunnels. Through out the creepy walk, Jason constantly jumps out to scare the spectators (first it's Jason with a burlap sack over his head, then it's his bare face, and later in his iconic hockey mask) and bloody, mutilated corpses litter the grounds. Category:Humaniods Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Horror monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Mute Category:All monsters